


Rain Check

by CarolAndNella



Category: Black Veil Brides
Genre: Gay, M/M, Safe Sane and Consensual, Short One Shot, Yaoi, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 09:06:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1422499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarolAndNella/pseuds/CarolAndNella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>His lashes laced with water, the hiss of the down pour muffling the sound of his breath in my ear, my heart thudding against his chest,</i><br/><i>we retreat from the weather, hiding indoors.</i><br/>It's a rainy day for the band, so the boys head off indoors to wait out the clouds. Some head to the gig to plan out the next performance, the others head to the bar to sign autographs, but two have special plans.<br/><i>His hair was damp, laced with the clean, fresh scent of rain drops.</i><br/><i>He flashed me a smile, and I smiled back.</i><br/>((I hope this will stay a one-shot. Gay cuddling and kissing between two consenting guys is present in this fic; mostly aimed for audiences 16 and up. No graphic sex scenes, no graphic cussing. :) ))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain Check

_His stormy eyes, gray blue like clouds against the roof of the world,_   
_They smoldered like fire,_   
_They blazed with longing,_

_Rough, dry lips dragging against his skin,_   
_How could I fight it?_   
_How could I say no?_

_Like tiny, broken pieces of the sky, he gazed thoughtfully at me.  
A tiny tug of a grin pulling back the corners of his mouth._

_His kiss was just like his grin._

_It annoyed the hell out of me._

_* * *_

Andy's body was long and lithe, aligned along the plateau of Ashley's torso and hips. Rough, bony shoulders felt sturdy and solid beneath Ashley's wrists as he slung his arms up around Andy's neck, his mouth flooded by warm, beer and smoke tainted breath.  
"Don't give me anymore hickeys." Ashley huffed, "They're an ass to explain."  
Andy snorted, a husky chuckle tickling Ashley's ear. "Alright, Ash."

Delight lit up in Ashley's belly as Andy nibbled his earlobe, making him arch his chest up in response. "Mmm."  
Andy's hard-muscled, bony frame felt heavy on top of Ashley, crushing in so close Ashley was aware of his ribcage expading in the cave of his arms as he breathed. Ashley closed his eyes, letting Andy swamp him with his presence. Feeling desire itch beneath his skin, Ashley surged up, gripping Andy's shoulders as he pushed his mate over. Andy made a happy murr of pleasure, grunting as Ashley squashed him. Laying across his chest, Ashley let a smile pull back his lips, curling in close. Andy hadn't showered yet, and his cologne felt sticky along his jawline and neck. Ashley pressed his lips to the bend between Andy's shoulder and neck, tasting salt on the tip of his tongue. Andy shuddered beneath him, his long, rough hands reaching up to run his fingers through his hair.

Blunt fingernails raked across Ashley's scalp, and Andy's lips peppered kisses along Ashley's cheek. Ashley grumbled, turning to nuzzle Andy's eyebrow. Andy seized his mouth in a kiss, making elation spread like released balloons through Ashley's chest. He would give up the world if it meant he could stay like this forever.  
They had been at it since Andy's last birthday. The first kiss had been a dare, though it had been easy enough to get through. It was dumb and awkward, y'know, Andy was one of Ashley's best friends. But then there were more dares (CC and Jake were hilarious when they were dared), and some more kisses that were still stupid but y'know, not impossible. After Andy settled things with his girlfriend the month before his birthday (due to some missed dates and issues,) some three or four months ago, he had almost been tempted back into smoking. Ashley didn't want to say anything, but he could tell Andy was trying to replace his addictions with activity in the band.

It was nice to see Andy trying his best.  
His girl didn't have any hard feelings. From what Ashley knew, it was a mutual agreement that they take a break. Ashley felt sympathy for the two kids, it was hard break'n and up and stuff, especially for band guys. You wanna be there, but you can't a lot, with so many stuff to do. It was great, living the dream, but it took a lot of focus and work to juggle a musical career with a relationship.  
And stuff.

Andy's interest settled on Ash probably about two months ago. They hadn't had sex yet, Ashley wasn't prepared for that at the moment. But his attention was just something that Ashley couldn't find in girls. Ashley still loved girls. They were awesome. Hell, he wanted to make them all happy all at once.  
But Andy... something in Andy was hard to find in girls. He was annoying. But was hot about it. Ashley didn't know.

Sometimes he wondered what Andy really saw in him, or if he felt the same way. Just something he couldn't find in his girlfriend, that he found in Ashley. Ashley hated it when he caught himself thinking that way, though. Made him feel like a clingy girlfriend.  
His skin crawled at the idea of getting caught, what with the incident of the cut microphones some years ago and everything, and the rumors it spread. Why did everyone get so upset over it? Stuff breaks, things happen, can't just replace equipment right in the middle of a song in a show. That would have been embarrassing, though, maybe less so then the whole "OHGAD THEY'RE GAY" and "OHGAD THEY'RE KISSING" panic that happened.

Besides, Ashley wasn't doing anything bad with Andy.  
Was he?

Nah.  
Andy gazed up with bright, sky blue eyes, a small smile playing across his face. A hand reached up to brush back Ashley's hair, craning up to plant a brief kiss on his lips. Glancing over to the bedside cabinet, Ashley read "2:48 AM" on the digital clock. A cold stone of disappointment sank in Ashley's stomach. He had better sneak off to his own hotel room soon.  
Andy followed his eyes, muttering a curse under his breath. He clamored up to sit up with him, and Ashley slid off his friend to let him up. "See you in the morning." Andy mumbled. He sounded tired.  
Ashley bumped his forehead with his own. "Yeah. See you in the morning."

* * *

[Read More!](http://archiveofourown.org/users/CarolAndNella/pseuds) \- [Our Profile](http://archiveofourown.org/users/CarolAndNella/profile)


End file.
